Surprise!
by Betty's a little crazy22
Summary: Modern Philidosia oneshot AU! Theodosia and her kids throw him a surprise "party".


**Aiden is 12, fifth grade, and Julia is 6, in Kindergarten. (for non American readers, It's your first year of school. Is that even a thing in other countries? Idk, how do you even type that question into google?).**

* * *

Theodosia sat patiently in the carpool line. She looked up at the school in front of her. She watched as the bubbly little kids ran out the doors and to their cars. She smiled. When she pulled up to the curb, a woman spoke into a walkie-talkie, and within two minutes her son and daughter were racing down the sidewalk to the car.

"Ha!" Aiden yelled jerking the car door open.. "I beat you! I beat you!"

Julia scoffed and walked to the other side and opened the door.

"Hey my angels, how was school?" Theodosia asked, pulling away from the sidewalk.

"Good," came their automatic reply.

"Oh come on, something interesting had to happen," Theodosia pressed them.

Aiden shrugged, "I guess,"

"'I guess' isn't gonna cut it," Theodosia said, looking to the left before pulling out onto the busy road.

Aiden tried to stall, "Julia, what about you? Weren't you telling me about how that Cale-"

"Hush! You promised you wouldn't tell mom!" She cried. "You lied!"

"Hey now, Julia, you know better," Theodosia reached her hand in the back and rested it on her six-year-old's knee. "Is there anything I need to know?"

"Nuh-uh," Julia quickly shook her head 'no'.

"There is too!" Aiden cried. "Caleb kissed you! You told me!"

"What?" Theodosia asked, stifling a laugh taking and her hand back to turn.

"I did not!" Julia protested.

Theodosia smiled, "Julia, it's okay, Mommy won't ground you,"

"Yeah, but Dada will!" She said quietly.

Theodosia stifled a laugh, Philip had begun teaching her at a young age the "dangers of boys", she knew it was only to protect her, but he never really told her why.

Theodosia would get the fun job of dealing with that.

"What he won't know won't hurt him," Theodosia said pulling into the neighborhood. "Aiden, you promise you won't say something to Dad?" She asked looking into the mirror to see his face.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Aiden…" Theodosia warned.

"I said yes!" He snapped.

Theodosia raised her eyebrows in shock and quickly pulled into their driveway, but she didn't unlock the doors.

She twisted to face her son. "Young man, who do you think you're talking to? Because it better not be me."

"Sorry," Aiden looked his mom in the eye. "You have my word."

Theodosia smiled. "Good, come on, we have work to do."

"Work?" Julia asked climbing out of the car.

"Yes, Dada is coming home today and we're going to throw him a surprise party." Theodosia said getting the decorations out of the trunk of her SUV.

"Yay!" Julia screeched. "Dada's coming home!"

"Aiden!" Theodosia called, "Come, take in the cake would you?"

Several empty tape rolls, fights with plastic packaging, and many last minute changes, later, everything was set. It took a few hours, but it was worth it.

They had streamers hanging from the banister on the stairs, balloons taped and tied to almost every surface, and a great big "Welcome home, Dada!" sign hanging from the ceiling of the living room.

Philip was due to arrive any minute. As far as he knew, Theodosia and the kids were out eating dinner, and they would bring him back something to eat, the reason being they knew he'd be tired after a fourteen hour flight from Paris, France.

He had been gone for two months for work, he had been in Chicago, Paris, Beijing, Florence, London, and Sydney. Theodosia missed him so much, but these last three minutes hiding behind the couch was the worst.

She had been planning this for a while, she even had her car parked at her friend from high school, Michelle's, on the other side of the neighborhood.

After what felt like an eternity, they heard keys rattling in the lock. The front door creaked open and a _THUD _announced the dropping of his heavy bags on the floor.

He walked into the living room and seeing the decor, he stopped.

"Hello?" Philip called.

"Now!" Julia whispered, they all jumped up and yelled,

"SURPRISE!"

Philip smiled, "Dada!" Julia ran up and into the arms of her father.

"Julia!" He picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey, Dad." Aiden said walking up to him.

"How's my boy?" He asked setting Julia down.

He shrugged, "good,"

"Since when was Aiden Gilbert Hamilton too cool for a hug from his father?" Philip asked, in fake offense.

"Since he was too cool to be seen kissing his mom goodbye before school." Theodosia said ruffling her boy's hair.

"And how is my beautiful wife?" Philip asked, pecking her forehead.

"Better with you here," She smiled wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

This act received groans and gags from their children. Theodosia only laughed when she broke it.

"Dada! Momma got cake!" Julia cried pointing to the coffee table.

"My dear girl, that is for after dinner," Theodosia said picking it up and disappearing into the kitchen.

Philip left his kids to the tv and followed.

The table was set, not in the usual blue and yellow Theodosia normally had it. The brown table was covered in a white tablecloth with the fancy red napkins out. The wedding china filled two spaces on the table. A bottle of their wedding wine sat in a container filled with ice.

"Love, what is this for?" Philip asked.

Theodosia closed the fridge and looked at him.

"You weren't meant to see that yet," She smiled and walked over to him. "But that is for us."

Philip caught her flirtatious tone, "But what about the kids?"

"Michelle agreed to watch them for a couple hours," She bit her lip.

Philip smiled. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Theodosia pecked his lips before replying, "You persuaded my father you were worthy of me,"

"And he was right, you are too good for any man, you don't deserve just anyone."

"And I don't have just anyone," She smiled, looking deep into his eyes.

The two were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

They jumped and found Aiden.

"Mom, Michelle is at the door, she wants you," Aiden said.

Theodosia smiled. "Thank you, but next time invite her to step inside."

Theodosia took Aiden out of the room and grabbed Julia.

"Julia, you want to go hang out with Hannah?" She asked.

Hannah is Michelle's kindergarten daughter, at the mention of her name, Julia jumped.

"Yeah!"

"Come on!" She urged her to the door.

"Thanks again, Michelle," Theodosia called as they turned to leave.

"Of course, anytime," Michelle called.

"Let me know if I can do something like this for you?"

Michelle laughed, "Of course, bye love."

"Bye,"

"Bye-bye, Momma!" Julia made a big show of waving.

"Bye, Mom." Aiden called.

Theodosia closed and locked the door.

"So, what's for dinner?" Philip asked his wife.

"Filet Mignon, nothing special," Theodosia teased.

"My favorite." Philip smiled before wrapping an arm behind her waist and guiding her to the dining room.

* * *

**Um, yeah. I hope you enjoyed! I love Philidosia stories! I ship them so much!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


End file.
